


Paint Me ~ Frostiron - Podfic

by Runic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Torture, Loki Feels, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has to discover other ways to amuse himself when he's trapped on Midgard without magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me ~ Frostiron - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/gifts).



> My surprise gift for Batsutousai.

Lenght: 0:8:36

Author's Warnings: Implied torture

[Paint Me ~ Frostiron](https://soundcloud.com/aonorunic/paint-me-frostiron-batsutousai)

Downloading is enabled. 

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, never doing a story over 1k again.


End file.
